Unforgiveable Sins
by RedRibbonz
Summary: It's been a year Yuuki left with Kaname. Zero is now in his senior year at Cross Academy.A new girl comes and seems determined to find out as  much as she can about Zero. What will happen when he falls for her and Yuuki shows up unexpectantly?
1. Chapter 1

**Wow**** juniors got PAWNED today in nationball (dodge ball) I swear ppl were out to kill. Anyways I got this idea from a dream!Ikr? It's a sign **** ! Also from anyone who has experience in writing I don't know how I should write the story like as in the POV. Should it be 3****rd****? 1****s**t**? Omniscient?**

**Summary:**

It's been a year Yuuki left with Kaname. Zero is starting his senior year at Cross Academy still in training to become a vampire hunter. A new girl comes to the who seems determined to find out as much as she can about Zero. What will happen when he starts to fall? When Yuuki comes back? ZeroxOC(Sin)

**Start:**

Zero finished his rounds by himself and skipped dinner with the Chairman. All the night class student were different vampires since the other left and followed Kaname. Ever since Yuuki had left he went through a great depression always asking himself "what ifs". Zero went straight to his room and took out a small blade and pressed it against his skin. Slowly he dragged it along his arm and watched the blood drip onto the floor. He sat there for almost 2 hours just staring at nothing. Zero missed Yuuki so much he had practically just become a lump a flesh, a vegetable, a robot. He was just alive, nothing more. Several times he attempted suicide

"Yuuki…" his voice cracked as tears slid down his face and he hugged his knees.

He wanted so badly for Yuuki to come back. Zero went into the shower and hissed as the hot water hit his open wound. He didn't even bother to wrap it up and went straight to bed dreaming of Yuuki like he has for the past year.

. . .

"No! No! You're suppose to hit the target, not me!" Sin's instructor yelled at her. She was training in "fighting" learning how to control her powers. She decided she had enough and turned to leave. "And where are you going?" her instructed said with a voice that almost had stressed patience.

"I'm tired of this and have no intentions of continuing." Sin didn't like being rude but her patience was also starting to thin. She had been up at 5 in the morning now it was 9am.

"You are suppose to stay till you have mastered it, your Dad says so."

"I don't follow his orders" she said simply and walked into the mansion that she had been living in since she was born. Being a pureblood sure did have its advantages. An old woman walked Sin's way. She had that look on his face that said '_You not going to like what I have to say'. _Sin braced herself as the old woman walked her way. She looked nervous like always acting as if she would bite his head off at any second.

"Yurin" Sin nodded "I assume you have to tell me something? The woman fidgeted nervously.

"Ah, well you see…there are these rogue vampires and they are getting together-formed an alliance. They are umm they…they want blood, and not to drink they want you. Dead." Sin didn't get it, why did this matter? There were many cases like this but the threat was eliminated almost immediately. The old woman continued. "They are a bunch of noble rebels and are very strong. We know that you to are strong but there number are already big and increasing, the Council cant risk anything."

"What are you getting at? I have to hide out? Run away from my problems? Do you know how pathetic that looks?" Sin asked.

"There is a school south of here and Cross Academy I believe it's called. It's a school containing vampires and human but there schedule is separate. I was told that you are to join the day class schedule so it will be hard to find you. I- it wont be for long, just a couple off uh months and you went there for a little while when you were much smaller" the woman stuttered. Sin absorbed the information, slightly angered that the Council would think of her so weak. Only problem was that she had not other choice to obey. Even though she was a pureblood she didn't want everyone against her.

"When do I leave?" Sin asked knowing that by the way the woman looked like she would rather be anywhere else that it was soon.

"T- today all of your things are packed" Sin stared at her trying very hard to keep her temper in check. Wind started to swirl around the woman and her eyes widened n horror. "Ok…you can leave now" the wind died down and the old woman gave a quick bow before scurrying off.

Sin walked into the mansion and upstairs to her room and sure enough a few of her things were packed. There were two suitcases and Sin assumed she would have to wear a uniform since she was going to be there for sometime and two suitcases weren't much. Sin laid on her bed and looked at the ceiling wondering what she would do with her life. She went to a school but it was for humans and they annoyed her very much. So much drama, young woman starving themselves, kids cutting themselves for no good reason, kids doing drugs to be cool, people having sex at such a young age, broken hearts. It was just too much for her. Many hours passes and a man informed her that her ride would be here soon. She grabbed the suitcases them and dragged them downstairs. A car was already waiting for her and the driver dragged the suitcases into the trunk of the car. She noticed he was human and her throat began to tickle but she ignored it.

"How long will the drive take?" Sin asked the driver.

"Three to four hours." Sin sighed, this was going to be a long trip.

. . .

It was Tuesday and Zero woke up late like always. _Another meaningless day _Zero thought. He changed into his uniform and walked to class in no hurry although he was already late. He finally arrived and took his seat in the back as usual. The test was easy and as soon as he was done he buried his head into his arms and closed his eyes willing sleep to come. There was nothing on his mind and it way to painful to think of Yuuki. Sleep soon took Zero and by the time he woke up only 2 minutes were left of class and he spent them staring at nothing his mind blank. Finally the bell ring and Zero was the first out of the class. He headed to the night class gates. There were still a lot of day class girls but not much as there were back when the old night class students were still here.

The only big difference was that he had to do it all on his own which was slightly harder since he could only glare at half of the girls while he actually had to hold back the other half. After they made into there part of the school Zero walked to his room showered then went into the kitchen t help prepare dinner with the Chairman.

"Aaahhh Zero you weren't here yesterday I was so lonely! Why don't you help me with dinner? We are making for 3 tonight" by now the Chairman was twirling in circles and Zero thought if the man could ever be serious. The second thing that came to mind was who was the third person they were making dinner for?

"Zero why don't you get the vegetables from the fridge and start chopping them up, I want to make the most delicious pasta yet" Zero went into the fridge and started chopping up the vegetables. After an hour of preparation the food was finally finished but Zero had no intention of eating. "She's late? Oh no the food will get cold, Zero we have to keep the food warm you can put it in-" before the Chairman could finish his sentence the a knock sounded on the front door. "They must be here! Zero could you get that?"

Zero walked to the front door and opened it.

There in the doorway stood a girl with red long hair and blue eyes who was a head shorter than him and looked around his age her scent was intoxicating and he struggled internally. Ever since Yuuki left hadn't had any blood. He forced himself to drink blood tablets and found that if he mixed it with any other drink besides water it wasn't so bad. Stilll a majority of the time his body rejected it and he threw up. Just then the Chairman ran to the door and hugged the girl that looked like she was trying to decide whether to hug the Chairman or not.

"Oh Sin! It's been such a long time. Zero this is Sin, Sin-Zero. I use to babysit her when she was so small! Look at how you've grown." Sin was her was it? Zero thought it odd that someone would name there child sin. Zero walked back to the kitchen and sat down on one of the chairs. The Chairman had taken Sin into his office and about 5 minutes later they came out. "Sin why don't you sit down Zero and I have made dinner." Sin nodded and sat down and looked around absorbing her new environment. Then her eyes landed on Zero and she stared. Zero felt uncomfortable with the new girl staring at him and he shifted under her gaze.

"You're a vampire?" she asked although she already knew. His scent was different along with his aura, it could only belong to a vampire. Zero's eyes widened an was at a loss for words, not like he was going to say anything to being with Sin continued. "A level D…I already know about the Night Class." Zero stuffed his hands into his pockets and turned his head, how could a girl that has never even heard his voice know such a thing by just looking at him. Finally the Chairman came with the plates to Zero's relief.

"Sin has been assigned prefect duties so your round will be done much faster Zero she starts tomorrow. Sin how do you like the food." Sin hadn't even touched it. She wasn't hungry at all. She was still looking at the boy whose name was Zero wondering what was going through his head. He looked like the walking dead although he was very handsome. She forced herself to take a bite and was surprised that she actually liked it.

"It's good."

When everyone was finished eating the Chairman showed Sin her room treating her like family, she didn't understand why but thought it was nice.

Zero went straight to his room when he was doing not wanting for Sin to figure out anything more that had to do with him. It was as if she see right through him. When he got to his room he looked for his blade and found it. There were no scars of his previous cutting. Zero use to scratch his neck trying to erase the horrible tattoo but found it hurt much more on your arm. He put the blade on his arm dragged it down drawing blood.

. . .

Sin froze. She had been walking to her room until the smell of blood cause her to stop in her tracks. Only two other people were in this house with her and that was the Chairman and Zero. She followed the scent and came to a door and sure enough it was Zero's. Sin thought maybe he hit himself or accidently got cut so when she opened the door she was surprised. Zero was sitting against his bed, a small blade in his hand, the smell of blood was even stronger now that Sin was right near the source. Zero looked up at Sin who was now in his doorway.

"Get out" Zero didn't want pity from anyone his voice was flat. Sin still stood there wondering what could have caused him to do such a thing to himself. "You realize bleeding yourself will only make your bloodlust worsen." Sin stated the obvious. "I am a vampire, a monster, a bloodsucker. Don't come any closer I'll be tempted to drain you dry" Zero said disgusted with himself trying to drive Sin away.

Sin wasn't scared in the slightest, she was a pureblood. A vampire of high society and of great power. She was disappointed that Zero thought of vampires In such a manner. He hated himself and something else was obviously troubling him on top of that. _Would he hate me to if he found out that I'm a vampire. Not only a vampire but a pureblood? _Sin decided she wouldn't tell him.They had stared at each other challenging one another seeing who would give in first. Zero sighed and tossed the blade onto the floor. He wrapped up the wound and went to his bed. He laid down and looked towards Sin.

"You don't have to babysit me" he said and with that turned and face the wall. She walked into his room picked up something then left closing he door behind her. That night Zero had dreamless sleep. Sin didn't even sleep, the look of sadness and pain in those purple eyes stayed implanted in her head.

Sin woke up at 8:30 that morning and tried on the uniform that the Chairman had given her. It was quite short and showed a little more skin then she would have preferred but it would have to do. Sin combed her red hair that reached the middle of her back and put in a blue bow tying a small amount of her hair on the left side of her head. Sin walked out of her room and started towards the day class class. She took out the small map the Chairman had given her and explored the area. The bell rang and Sin headed for class. When she got there she sat in the back. The teacher had an eye patch and when Sin observed his movements she realized he was a vampire hunter. The door opened and Sin didn't have to turn around to see who it was.

"Kiryu, your late again" the teacher said.

Zero noticed Sin was sitting in his usual seat. So instead he sat as for away from her as he could in back. Sin glanced his way. This class taught her things she already knew it she started drawing randomly on her notes. She looked at Zero again and found him staring at her, he turned his head the other way and Sin sighed. The bell for lunch rang and Sin remembered where the cafeteria was. When she go her lunch she was swarmed with students.

"Your new here huh?" " Your name is Sin? That is so weird?" "Have you seen the knight class student, they are so cute" "Is that your natural hair color?" "Why do you have a bow in your hair?" "Are those contacts?" "Your wearing that thing, so you're a prefect?" Sin felt overwhelmed with all the questions and wanted an escape. She tried to answer as much questions as she could. The kids sat around her and after five minutes she got up. Her eyes scanned for Zero and she found him in a corner leaning against a wall. She threw her tray in the trash and started walking towards him. Zero saw her coming his way and felt people staring. She was now standing right in front of him and he didn't know what to say or do. He looked at her for what seemed like the first time. _Shes beautiful…_ Zero thought then cursed himself, he felt like he was betraying Yuuki to even think such a thing.

"Hello, Zero" Sin said a small smile forming on her lips "why are you here all by yourself?" Zero started to walk away and Sin was amazed at how rude he could be. He left the cafeteria and Sin followed. That smile reminded him so much of Yuuki he could hardly stand it.

"Zero…why do you isolate yourself from everyone? Do you like to be lonely?" Sin wanted to know. When someone is hurting they seek help don't they? Keeping to yourself could be deadly. You would get overwhelmed and next thing you know you're jumping off a bridge. "Yes" Zero replied his voice holding no emotion. Sin knew very well how untrue this was. No one liked to feel lonely. Sin walked ahead of Zero and stood in front of him so he couldn't go anywhere. Sin was starting to get frustrated at how he kept ignoring her and distancing himself from anyone that comes within 20 feet of him. It was obvious he needed help.

"Well to bad because whether you like it or not I have to go around patrolling this place with you. God Zero you act as if I have a disease or something" Sin stalked off annoyed and was now in a irritable mood. The Chairman had described what she had to do as a prefect and one of them had been keeping Day class girls away from the Night Class. Sin personally thought it was ridiculous and that the Chairman was over exaggerating. Sin walked to the gate and there were no girls but Zero was already there. She turned her back towards him refusing to say or have anything to do with him. 2 could play at this game. Sin looked around there were only a few girls but when those gates opened jus a centimeter it was like all the girls in the school had magically appeared and was now charging towards the gates. For a seconds it scared Sin, she didn't want to be trampled by a whole bunch of Day Class girls. She looked at Zero and he seemed that all he had to do was glare at them and they stayed I their spots.

"Hey, s- stay back" Sin tried to keep them back and it was pretty hard. The Night Class students came out and immediately stared at Sin. They had sensed a pureblood but never found the source, now they had. All of there eyes widened as they saw Sin. She nodded them off and they did a barely noticeable bow and kept walking towards there class. Zero noticed the little exchange and glared at all of their backs. What did they want with Sin? After there were no more Night Class students in sight the girls started to go back to their dorms.

Sin wasn't exactly sure how this patrolling things went. Since there were no other prefect she had to ask Zero which she didn't want to do, so she didn't. She had nothing to say to him if he was just going to be so stubborn. Sin walked alongside Zero not saying anything. Really it seemed like all we did was go around making sure no one was up pat curfew. We approached the small amount of tree like a tiny forest and there seemed to be no one there.

"Why do we have to go around babysitting highschoolers?" Just then I hear giggles and we started jogging towards the nose.

"What are you guys doing here? Get back to your dorms."

"Aww come one Kiryu why do you always have to ruin the fun? We just want some pictures!" the day class students whined. All Zero had to do was glare and the were off running back to their dorms. Finally when we were done we started heading back. As we neared the Day class dorms Sin felt like something was off, she looked around and saw nothing.

"Zero…" Sin wasn't sure what was making her feel uneasy. As Sin heard a leaf crack an arrow came spiraling their way. "Zero!" Sin yanked him down as hard as possible resulting in him falling right on top of her. She grunted as his weight practically squeezed the air out of her. Sin looked at the arrow just in time to watch it disintegrate. Plus her head hurt form hitting the ground hard.

"Ugh…Zero, your heavy" Sin said. Zero didn't want to get up as he kept his head between her shoulder and neck. He was so close so thirsty his teeth grazed her skin and Sin stiffened. What would happen if he drank her blood? Would he realize that she wasn't human? But a vampire? He would hate her, stomach recoiled at the thought. Why did she care so much what Zero thought of her? Sin tried to push Zero off her so she could get up but he wouldn't budge.

Zero let his tongue glide over her skin and Sin knew this had to stop, but did she want it to?

"Zero snap out of it" she gave him one last shove knowing he would regret it very much if he continued. Zero struggled to get off her but finally managed. He was so close to drinking her blood. Sin got up and saw that Zero's eyes were a bright red, Zero knew what his eyes looked like and he expected Sin to run or scream. Instead she stared at him and gently put her hand on his cheek. She knew it must be hard for him, to live amongst humans and feel like you're going to go crazy every time someone gets a paper cut. Sin knew that if Zero drank her blood it would take away any bloodlust he had for a long amount of time. The only problem is that Zero hates vampires. His now red eyes burned into Sin she felt like she wanted to hold onto him and protect him from the world. Zero then fell to his knees tears streaming down his face.

"I miss you, Yuuki" Zero said, more to himself then anyone. Sin wondered who Yuuki was, a former lover of Zero's. A family member? She bent down and hugged Zero giving him a shoulder to cry on. After a while his cries came out as low sobs.

Zero didn't know long he sat there crying onto almost a complete strangers shoulder. He would never so this kind of thing. Never cry in front of anyone, but she didn't judge him and she didn't make any smart remarks when he got up so Zero was grateful for that.

"Sorry" he mumbled and continued walking towards.

"It's ok Zero" Sin said, not wanting to make Zero more uncomfortable then he already was. It was obvious he wasn't use to this kind of thing. Sin followed Zero into the day class dorms. They went there separate way. Sin heard a knock at her door and she went up and opened it.

"Sin there you are, I've been looking for you and Zero, you guys are an hour late" the Chairman said. Had it been a whole hour?

"Do you know who Yuuki is? Is that why Zero is so…" Sin didn't really know how to put it in words. The Chairman's face grew serious.

"Yes…she was an adopted daughter of mine. I took Zero in when he was around 12. He had been turned into a vampire by a pureblood, who is now dead. Anyways Yuuki became Zero's best friend although I had a feeling his feelings for her went deeper. Yuuki was a vampire…a pureblood actually it didn't come out until another pureblood -Kaname Kuran bit Yuuki. She left with him and now I don't know where they are, none of us do. Everyone who knew her well misses her. It was only a year ago when she left. Zero had already hated himself. His family were vampire hunters and he was training in becoming one to. The pureblood who turned him killed his parents and took his brother as a slave."

"Oh" was all Sin could come up with. _Zero has been through so much…_ she thought. She would try help him Sin decided, but only if he let her. Sin sighed knowing the chances of that were very low.

"And where were you two out so late?" the chairman asked, back to his normal hyper self. "We uhh caught some Day class students fooling around trying to get some pictures of the night class." It wasn't a complete lie.

"Ok well sleep tight then, tomorrow there is still school!" and with that the Chairman left.

. . .

Zero went up to his room and sat on his bed, breathing hard. Sin's blood had been so tempting, if he had drank her blood then that would truly scare her away, Zero thought. He remembered look into those deep blue eyes seeing understanding and concern. Tonight Zero didn't look for his blade he just went straight to sleep.

Zero woke up late again only this time he actually rushed getting ready. He told himself it was because he didn't want Sin to take his seat again. Deep down he knew it was because he wanted to see her again, but at the same time he didn't. He was embarrassed from his nervous break down. He had been holding it for so long it felt good to let it out but now it was another day without Yuuki. He looked forward to seeing Sin again but it made him feel guilty. Like he was betraying Yuuki by wanting to live again without her in his life. Zero promised himself that he would not get lose to anyone, that he would stay loyal to Yuuki no matter what. He would have to stay away Sin he thought with disappointment and scolded himself for it.

_I will stay loyal to you Yuuki. _

Zero walked to his class and saw that his seat was empty, he went to it immediately, wondering if Sin would sit near him. Sin didn't show up for class at all and Zero wondered where she could be. As soon as the bell rang Zero was out of the class room and moved away from the huge herd of Day class girls that ran to the Night Class's gates. Zero stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked towards the gates warding off his side of the obsessed girls. The other half however were waiting impatiently for the Night Class students to come out. Zero saw a movement out of the corner of his eye and looked to see were it came from but nothing was there. Then he saw Sin walking towards the gate. The night class students were now coming towards the gates screaming like maniacs making Zeros ears feel like they would fall off at any moment.

Sin finally arrived and started to ward off the crazy day class girls as the gates opened and all the Night Class students walked through. Zero watched as one of the vampires walked up to Sin grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly, bowing then started walking with the rest of the class. Zero stiffened and looked the other way.

Sin blushed and looked down. She heard a lot of gasp from behind her and looked at Zero to see if he had seen. His face was turned the other way and she sighed. He was going to be so impossible to help. Sin had skipped class today because she simply did not want to go. The only reason she would go was to see Zero but she had thought that he probably didn't want to see her after what had happened last night. She wanted to give him space, fearing if she tried to do anything right now he might push her away. When the vampires where no longer in sight the fan girls went back to their dorms. Sin walked alongside Zero and after a while she couldn't stand the silence and wanted to clear the air.

"Zero…I'm sorry" Sin said trying to sound as sincere as possible without try to sound as if she were pitying him. She knew she hated it but all she wanted to do was comfort Zero. "For what?" Zero asked, his voice flat with no emotion. _No one should sound like that…should hate themselves…_Sin thought. "For everything I guess" she laughed nervously "You've been through so much Zero…but-" "But what, Sin. There is nothing you can change. If you want to do me a favor then stop bothering me. If you wanted to help me then you could bring Yuuki back, but you can't. So you talking to me is pointless. Stay away from me, Sin." _It's not safe_ Zero added mentally.

Sin was at a loss for words and she stopped walking, letting him walk ahead. _Why does he have to be so stubborn! _Slightly hurt at his words Sin stomped the other way. _All he thinks about is Yuuki! Yuuki! Yuuki! Why can't he let me help him! _Sin was slightly jealous at this Yuuki girl but tried to be understanding. _I'm just some annoying girl to Zero…probably just wants to get rid of… I'm not giving up so easily _Sin thought with new found determination.

Zero kept walking even though the other prefect had stopped. He didn't want to say those things to Sin but it was best if he did. Anyone that got close to him was doomed for sure or would be snatched away. He just didn't want to risk it. Plus he had come so close to drinking her blood. When he heard light footsteps coming his way he felt both relief, surprise and uncertainty. Didn't she know he was dangerous? For the rest of the day they said nothing to each other. Sin found herself thinking of Zero's past, recalling what the Chairman told her. It almost made her want to cry for him, she wanted to share his pain and bring him happiness but she knew it would take time. When they were finished with there rounds they went to the Chairman's. He had invited Sin for dinner and she accepted. When they got there the food was already ready and the table was set.

"Sin you came! Today we are having the one and only Tomato Soup! Sit down Sit down let us eat!" Sin sat down on the opposite side of Zero and next to the Chairman who talked about a lot of useless things. When we were done Zero and Sin helped the Chairman clean up. The Chairman left after everything was cleaned up and Zero and Sin did the same. Right before Zero turned away to go to his room Sin grabbed his arm and hugged him. Zero wasn't sure what to do so he just stood there. Sin pulled away and walked back to her room wanting badly to help Zero and put him out of his misery and loneliness.

Zero walked back into his room feeling confused and torn. He wanted to accept Sin's comfort but he couldn't help but feel guilty. Yuuki always came back to mind. Zero went to sleep once again not bothering to look for his blade as he normally would. _Yuuki…help me…_ Zero barely got any sleep that night.

. . .

Sin woke up early as usual took a shower and got dressed feeling extremely tired. She knew she couldn't skip class again because even though she was a pureblood it didn't mean much when it came to the human world. Plus it would mean she wouldn't see Zero all day. Sin sat down on her bed and waited 5 minutes after the bell rang to get to class. She knew was always late and if she sat down first he would avoid her. When she made it to class the teacher glared at her.

"Nice of you to join us" the teacher remarked.

"Yea sure, no problem" Sin mumbled. She found Zero in the back as usual and sat right next to him.

"Sin what are you doing?" Zero tried to sound irritated but truth was he like that Sin was close to him. "Sitting down, taking notes, you?" Zero snorted at her answer. "You know what I mean Sin, why are you sitting next to me?"

"Because I want to and can" Sin replied smartly. She thought last night and decided she was no longer going to hold back even if Zero didn't want her help she was going to give it to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys like dis chapter, sorry if I made a lot of errors in the previous but I will from now on I will re-read and make any correction. I usually don't but I know how it gets sooo annoying and u just don't feel like reading anymore…well maybe depends if the story is any good. Anyway ONWARDS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight (obviously, is it even necessary to write this?)**

It had been almost two weeks and Sin is close to just giving up. Zero won't listen to anything Sin has to say although she hasn't smelt his blood since the first time she met him. She took it as a good sign but was still very frustrated with the vampire. She found that the only was she could really get him to talk is if it were yes or no questions and if his response only required one word. Now they had just finished their rounds and it was Friday. Tomorrow no school and Sin was glad of it. It was just so boring and dull. Sin walked behind Zero as they went towards the Chairman's house where the Chairman took her in as his won. She stared at his back, wondering if he was ever going to open up to her. _Ha, as if. _She laughed sarcastically not knowing she had done so out loud.Sin's persistence led her to keep trying.

"Zero how was your day?" Sin asked sweetly. She waited for a reply…none, not that it hadn't been expected. So instead she acted like he had replied.

"Class was boring? I know…you what? You lost your voice? Oh it's ok I know sign language" she said. In fact she did know sign language and wondered if the vampire did...there was only one way to find out. She jumped in front of Zero, he paused and attempted to go around but Sin got in his way.

'What's your problem! You are so stubborn! God gave you a mouth for a reason' she signed with her hands with jerky movements indicating how frustrated she was.

Sin was surprised when he signed back. 'I never asked for your help nor will I so just quit it before I drain you dry'. Back at home everyone had always respected Sin never questioning her decisions and no one dared to argue with her. She had never been threatened in the face and that it happened she was happy. It gave her a change to argue and get her frustration out, even if it was only in sign language. Zero was glaring at her, his eyes red and she knew he was thirsty. Sin just might have offered if he hadn't been acting so annoyingly stubborn.

'Zero you baka! I'm not afraid of you are just so-' Sin groaned out loud in frustration knowing it was useless to talk some sense into the vampire. She stomped off ahead of him. Stubborn! Stubborn! Stubborn! From now on it was going to be his new nick name. Stubborn Mic Stubby pants. As soon as she walked through the door she could hear the Chairman singing horribly to himself. Feeling like her ear would start to bleed Sin tip toed towards her room when she steeped on a loose wooden flank. The Chairman stopped singing.

"Sin, Zero is that you? I'm almost done preparing dinner. I made fish with rice" she sighed and walked towards the kitchen plopping down on the chair with defeat. Zero came in not long after her and sat across from her, his face turned elsewhere. The Chairman put everything on the table and about 5 minutes into dinner Zero reached over her plated trying to get some salt. Sin smacked his hand away at his rudeness. 'You ask for the salt, didn't you know that reaching over someone's plate is rude?' the Chairman looked at her in confusion, it was obvious he didn't know how to read sign language.

'Just pass the damn salt' Zero signed back and Sin mouth dropped. _How very, very rude_. However, Zero saw it as him getting use to her. Of course he wouldn't say it to anyone he was uncomfortable with. He had slowly started to get use to the girl but still felt the hurt Yuuki left him with and did not feel like talking with anyone much. He liked the whole sign language idea, it meant he didn't have to talk.

'Not with that attitude I won't' Sin signed back.

He reached for it again and Sin grabbed it before he did and out it as far away from him as possible so that he would have to get up and get it. The Chairman was looking at Sin questioningly. After done eating and everyone cleaned up the Chairman made an announcement.

"You guys today is movie night! We will all go into the living room and watch a family movie! Sin why don't u go pick a movie? We'll be there in a second" he said. Sin tried to escape. "I have some uh, homework to catch up on and-" "Oh Sin that's what the week is for, it is officially the weekend when you get out from school! You can do that on Sunday now go choose a movie!" defeated once again Sin walked into the living room and looked though the case of DVD's. Nothing really sparked her interest until she saw the movie Finding Nemo and smiled. She knew what they were going to watch tonight. Sin got up and put it in the DVD player. She sat on the couch and stretched her legs lying down feeling comfortable. Just then Zero and the Chairman came in. The Chairman took his usually comfortable chair that was the closest to the TV, his back turned away from them. Zero had nowhere to sit.

Zero looked at the couch then the floor deciding the couch would be much more comfortable. He swung Sin's legs off the couch and sat down while the Chairman grabbed the remote and pressed play. Zero almost wanted to laugh as sin pouted turned towards the screen. Her red hair covered her face and Zero had the urge to tuck it behind her ear. When the movie came on Zero eyes widened in disbelief, did Sin really choose this baby movie? Sin snuck a sideways glance and the look on Zero's face was priceless. She suppressed a giggle ad leaned back on the couch. She couldn't even enjoy the movie when Chairman was making comments on it 24 7. Not that she it had her full attention which was now on the vampire sitting next to her. He didn't really seem to be looking at the movie but just staring off into space. Sin didn't realize that he too was having a hard time to focus on the movie when her scent was so close and he struggled not to jump her.

Wanting to stretch her legs and see the vampire's reaction Sin put them back on the couch as she was before only now they were also on Zero. He stiffened but didn't remove her legs. After about thirty seconds Zero relaxed a little until finally his body was slack. Bored out of her mind and wondering why she hadn't picked a better movie Sin sat up and started to fiddle uniform her legs no longer on Zero.

Zero sighed as Sin's warm touch left his lap, he tried to tell himself it was a sigh a relief but he knew very well how that wasn't true. The movie had ended and just as Zero and Sin were about to get up the Chairman in yet another DVD. He looked our way and smiled and sat back in his comfortable chair. _This is going to be a long night_ both Zero and Sin thought. Then an idea came to mind. Sin moved closer to Zero so that now their shoulders were touching. It sent shivers down Zero's spine and he cursed at how weak he was.

Sin watched his reaction and smiled. Zero was glaring now glaring at her. She leaned towards him causing him to lean back. Sin sniffed his hair and a surprised by how it good it smelt. Zero tried desperately to move away without being so obvious. The Chairman's back was towards them so he could not witness anything and Sin used that to her advantage.

"Zero you smell good" Sin couldn't help but giggle at Zero being so uncomfortable. "Sin s-stop" he tried pushing her away but she wouldn't give in. Finally Zero gave up and just sat their, it was now he who was in defeat. Sin pulled his collar down looking at the tattoo on Zero's neck. He stiffened once again hating the tattoo, reminding him of the monster he really is. Sin fingers lightly gazed over the tattoo on Zeros skin. Sin looked at Zero who looked like he was holding his breath, waiting for her to ask. Its not that he wanted her to ask because he didn't, but Sin didn't ask. Instead she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. In just seconds she was sleeping soundly. The Chairman got up and was about to say something when he saw the sleeping Sin. He made a motion that said he was going to sleep. Zero nodded, unsure weather he should go to bed.

Sin shifted in her sleep cuddling up to Zero looking for warmth. Instead of backing away like her did when Sin was awake Zero found himself wrapping an arm around her bringing her closer. The movement cause Sin to move around and Zero stiffened wondering what she would say if she were awake. His horrors came true as she opened one eye and looked straight at him.

"Zero…yer warm..mmm. aybe yer shick…" Sin said with her face pressed against his shoulder. Trying to get warmer Sin wrapped bother of her arms around Zero bringing him as close she possibly could. "Mhmm you should go see a doctor" and with that she fell back asleep. Zero lets her stay like for what seemed like forever. He slowly got up trying his best not to move Sin and went into her room to get a blanket and came back to the living room to put the blanket on her. He turned to leave but an arm suddenly grabbed his wrist. Sin's eyes were still closed but her grip was firm. "Stay with me…" her grip loosened and her arm fell back. Zero shrugged and laid on the floor next to the couch grabbing one of its pillows. He stared up at the ceiling when covers came over his body.

"Sin?" he asked softly not wanting to wake her up incase she was actually asleep.

"Yes Zero?" she replied really to tired to even talk, but Zero was her exception.

"You don't have any blankets now" he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Sin sighed and got up from the couch looking at Zero expectantly. When he looked at her questioningly she bent down and laid beside him. her back was turned to him as she took some of the cover and fell back to sleep. Zero stayed still, not sure if he could fall asleep. Never before had a woman laid beside him while he slept. Zero turned the other way and in time he to fell asleep.

. . .

Zero woke up the next morning and found that Sin was practically lying in top of him, he could feel her breath fan his face. Once again Zero didn't know what to do so he moved her shoulder gently urging her to wake up.

"Sin…Sin wake up…Sin!" he yelled the last part loudly, her ears sensitive to the sound. Sins' head jerked up and looking at the blushing Zero. "Jesus Zero you gave me a heart attack. Are you trying to make me loose my hearing or what?" Realizing their position Sin got off of him and laid one her back, their bodies slightly touching Zero's. She seemed not to care but Zero had a bead of sweat on his forehead.

"Ugh, it is just to hot in here" Sin tossed the covers aside making sure a majority of them landed on Zero's face. He sent her a glare though the covers, and Sin didn't need to see his face to know that we was glaring. She got up feeling giddy and ran into the kitchen. She was hungry and was going to attempt to cook something until she saw the huge pile of dishes in the sink. _Someone is going to have to clean them up_ she thought with dread. But then…who said it had to be her? Cleaning was something she never had to do back at the mansion since servants where always there. This however was not the mansion and she would not be pampered like so. A piece of paper caught her attention and it was from the Chairman saying he would be away for the day and that he wanted them to go into town to get a few groceries. She walked back to the living and flopped onto the couch, Zero was still on the floor but the covers were no longer on his face.

"The Chairman will be gone for the day and he wants us to go get him groceries." Zero stared up at Sin whose head was now hanging over the couch and very close to his face, her hair fell on all sides of Zero's head.

"Yeah so?" Zero said not allowing Sin to realize how the closeness affected him.

"Just though I should let you know….also there is a big pile of dishes in the sink." Sin finished off knowing to well that if Zero was going to wash then she was sure he would make her help. Better then trying to tackle the task by herself. "And what do you want me to do about it?" Sin lifted an eyebrow at Zero's attitude never knowing he could be such a smart mouth. "You are going to help me with them" Sin said in 'a matter of fact' tone and Zero mirrored her raised eyebrow. Sin was smiling inwardly at the fact that Zero was actually having a conversation with her. She didn't care if he was acting like a brat but it was better then he normally depressed self.

"Says who?"

"Says me!" She said and grabbed Zero's hand yanking him up, forcing him to stand with her as started walking into the kitchen. Sin stopped at the sink and saw that they had a dish washer. Since it didn't seem like he had a choice Zero helped her load the dishes into the dishwasher. When there was no more room in the dishwasher they closed the lid and started it up but there were still a few dishes left.

"I guess we have to clean these then huh?" Sin said. Not once in her life had she needed to lift a finger unless she was training but even that didn't really require any physical activity. Just dodging here and there and using her mind to manipulate objects. She remembered watching the maids wash her dishes when she was small and had a hint as to how it was done. She looked for the liquid soap and poured some onto a sponge, Zero was watching her with amusement.

He could tell she wasn't really use to cleaning and wondered were she had even come from, probably a very rich family. She grabbed a dish awkwardly and started to scrub lightly, fearing the plate might break.

"You going to have to scrub harder if you want that stain to come out" Zero was still staring at her and it was her turn to send a glare his away. He thought it looked cute but would not let her know he thought so. He took a different dish and got another sponger from under the sink and started to help her wash and they finally finished.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Zero remarked, teasing Sin. She was just about to turn the faucet off until he made a yet another smart comment so instead she got handful and threw it in his face. Sin giggled at the sight of water dripping from his face and hair. His mouth was hanging open slightly. The phone in the kitchen rang and Sin went up to get it unaware that Zero was filling a cup full of cold water up.

"Hello?"

'Oh Sin is that you? I was just calling to let you know I wont be back by dinner, you guys are just going to have to cope. No worries, Zero is a wonderful cook as you have seen. I don't know when I will be back but thee is a not in the kitchen incase you didn't see it. Do you guys mind running a few errands?'

"Of course it fine, I did see the note a-aaahhhhh, I got to go" Sin hung and very slowly turned around. Her back was soaked with freezing water and she saw Zero had a look of accomplishment on his face. She shivered as the cold water ran further down her back. "Z-Zero! Your going to pay for that!" but to Sin's horror Zero had a bucket and half of it was filled with water. Her eyes widened as Zero took a step closer , the bucket still in his hands.

"Oh no you don't, Zero you wouldn't dare…"Sin was becoming unsure herself. He took another step and Sin bolted for the other side of the table trying to put some distance between them. Zero set it on the floor and went on the other side of the table. He could easily jump over it but would probably knock something over. Sin went left then right and Zero did the same. There was just no escaping. Sin bolted to the left and Zero caught her easily, only he slipped from the previous water and Sin fell on top of Zero. He immediately changed the position so now he was on top, pinning her to the ground. Sin saw the bucket not to far and was just in reach. She was about to giggle when she was how intense Zero's stare was on her. She bit her bottom lip becoming lost in those stormy purple seas. Zero started to lean in and Sin's breath started coming faster than usual, but instead of doing what she thought he would, he grabbed the bucket of water and dumped in all on Sin getting himself wet in the process. Sin's mouth fell open and Zero got off of her an evil grin on his face.

She looked at him and he was only a little wet at his knees while she was now completely soaking a shivering.

"Zero…how about a hug?" before he could do anything she grabbed him and brought her wet body onto his dry one. His body was warm and Sin was freezing from the cold water.

"Hey!" was all Zero said but was reluctant to break the embrace. Sin loosened her grip to look up at Zero and she suddenly stupid to thinking he would have actually….well kissed her. He was probably still madly in love with the woman named Yuuki whose name he often repeated when he was with Sin. The thought made Sin's stomach turn and she pulled away from Zero. She was a vampire anyway and Zero hated vampires. How could she possibly want someone who if they knew what she truly was would practically hate her?

"I'm uh going to take a shower" she mumbled and went straight for the bathroom. She stripped off the went clothes and let them fall to the floor. Sin turned on the hot water and stepped into the shower. The warm water hitting her back and the steam making her eyes get heavy. She washed her body and finally got out. She heard a vibrating noise and had totally forgotten about her phone which was probably ruined from the water. She searched for it frantically and got it just in time, not looking at the caller ID.

. . .

Zero waited outside the bathroom, needing to shower himself. He just came back form cleaning the mess he helped created in the kitchen. This brought his thoughts back to why Sin had pulled away so suddenly. He heard talking and pressed his ears to the door wondering who Sin could possibly be talking to. He listened quietly and realized she must be talking on the phone but even his sensitive vampire ears could hear what the person on the other line was saying.

"Oh, its you…I'm doing well but don't you have other duties to attend…I see, who is he…a vampire hunter?" Zero stiffened and wondered whoever could be on the other side of that line he continued to eavesdrop.

"He's on this location? What is his name…yes I am familiar with it…No! I wont relocate…take him out...you dare to argue with me?...yes?... I will look forward to it." That was the end of the conversation and Zero's thought his heart would pump out of his chest. The Sin he heard on the phone just now sounded cold and like she had all the power in the world. She knew he was a vampire hunter but what threat was that to her. She was obviously treated with respect wherever she came from but did she want to kill him? Yes…she was manipulating him, playing with his feeling and when she got close enough she would take his life. The thought disgusted him and he took note to stay as far away from Sin as possible. _For heavens sake is she really going to try and kill me?_ it felt like someone stabbed him in his gut.

But what reason would a human want to kill a vampire hunter…or maybe ever since she found out he was a vampire she hated him. Thinking this Zero hated himself for what he was. His life would be so much easier if he weren't a vampire. He wouldn't scare away everyone or anything that came close. Even being a vampire he didn't fit in anywhere. He was a level D vampire and would soon drop to a level E. The lowest of the lowest. He was a vampire and would be feared, hunted, and hated amongst humans as Sin had kindly just shown him. Zero stomped off angry and a little hurt for assuming she might actually like him Zero stomped off to his room feeling like a played idiot.

. . .

Sin opened the phone and was disappointed to find out that is was one of the council members. But then she really hadn't expected anyone to call her ever.

"Oh, its you".

"How are you doing my lady?" Sin screwed up her face at how he addressed her. Yeah she was a pureblood and all but she still hadn't gotten quite use the strange names people came up with. She still didn't know what they were calling her for and wanted to find out. A lot of the time was because they wanted something she had.

"I'm doing well but don't you have other duties to attend?"

"Not more important that a pureblood, we have a lead on who might be controlling these rebel vampires."

"I see, who is he?" was all Sin replied.

"It is a vampire hunter and he shares the campus you are currently on."

"He's on this location? What is his name?" Sin held her breath, praying that it would not be Zero. She didn't know what she would do if it were.

"Toga Yagari, do you recognize the name?" Sin was momentarily relieved until she realized it was the very same teacher that taught her and all the other students everyday.

"Yes I am familiar with it"

"It will be safer if we remove you from the location" the council member sounded unsure not wanting to upset the pureblood.

"No I wont relocate!"

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"Take him out".

"It will be better if you leave, your life will be in plenty danger!"

"You dare to argue with me?"

"I'm sorry, we will send someone as soon as possible. I have also called to inform you of something".

"Yes?"

"Your brother is going to the school you are currently at to visit in less than a month."

"I will look forward to it" and with that Sin hung up.

She wrapped a towel around her opened the door just in time to see Zero turn around o corner to his room. He looked pissed about something but Sin dismissed it. He was the one who only thought about Yuuki Yuuki Yuuki. Sin decided not to let that ruin her mood for her big brother was going to visit. She hadn't seen him in such a long time it had been so many years. They had never been close but she didn't care.

_Oh I just can't wait to see you_

_Kaname Kuran._

**Yes! Sins last name is Kuran! IKR! Hehehe until next time ^.^**


End file.
